Events
Events are instances that happen for a specific period and require the input and one or more players to finish or partake in the event(s). Random Events Random events have a small chance to occur upon doing hunt, adventure and work commands - with the Heal event being an outlier that triggers through heal commands only. Coin Rain Gives coins as rewards. Requires the players to react to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. Can also be intentionally triggered through using a Coin Trumpet available at the Epic Shop. Epic Guard Stops the player from doing any further action until they type out the phrase given by the Epic Guard. Success will give lots of coins based on your area while failure to type out the password within 30 seconds will make the Epic Guard put you in jail. While jailed, you can't do any other commands other than rpg jail which prompts you with reactions to either Protest to the Epic Guard to let you go or Kill the Epic Guard and escape. Protesting will make the Epic Guard prompt you to type another set of phrase, which upon success will you be set free - tho if you fail to type it out properly within 30 seconds, you would remain in jail. Killing the Epic Guard will give you lots of coins and some exp depending on your area; however, there is a 20% chance to die in your attempt and you will lose a level. Be warned that your Horse will not save you even if it has the Tier Boost - Invincibility. Tip: Trying to get XP by killing the guard is not a good strategy, because on average you will lose more XP than you gain. Epic Guard Phrases: - BRO TRUST ME - BRO WTF LET ME GO - CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME PLAY - DUHHH YES, I AM A HUMAN - I AM A HUMAN - I AM NOT A BOT - I SWEAR I AM NOT A BOT - OH GOD I HATE THIS CAPTCHA - WHAT KIND OF CAPTCHA IS THIS - WHAT? LET ME PLAY Epic Tree Gives wooden logs as rewards. Requires the players to type Chop to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. Do note that the Height of the Epic Tree also plays a part in the amount of wooden logs the event gives. Can also be intentionally triggered through using an Epic Seed available at the Epic Shop. God Events Gives either coins or an epic coin to the successful player as reward. Will prompt the players to type a phrase, the first player to type the phrase correctly will win the reward and the event will end. God Coin Phrases: - ALL THE COINS BELONG TO ME - BACK OFF THIS IS MINE!! - GIMME DA MONEY - HACOINA MATATA - OPERATION: COINS - THIS IS MINE God Epic Coin Phrases: - I SHALL BRING THE EPIC TO THE COIN - MY PRECIOUS - OPERATION: EPIC COIN - WHAT IS EPIC? THIS COIN - YES! AN EPIC COIN Heal Triggers only through the Heal command. Requires you to be in Area 8 or above. Will not trigger no matter how much you try to heal if your HP is full. Your rest will get interrupted and you notice that someone stole your money and your gear. Two choices will be presented to you - you can select between Cry yourself to sleep hoping its a dream and Fight by reacting to their respective choice. Cry yourself to sleep hoping its a dream is, as of now, still an unknown action. Fight will lead you to search for the mystery man. The only sample of this action led to the player's death, thus it is also shrouded in mystery. Legendary Boss Rare. Gives a direct level up to participating players if the Legendary Boss is defeated. Requires the players to react to participate - the more participants, the higher the chance to defeat the Legendary Boss. Megalodon Gives normie fishes as rewards. Requires the players to type Fish to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. Do note that the Weight of the Megalodon also plays a part in the amount of normie fishes the event gives. Can also be intentionally triggered through using an Epic Bait available at the Epic Shop. Active Events Active events are events that are triggered intentionally through the use of specific commands and does not rely on luck to appear. Arena To trigger, use the command rpg arena. Requires players (the initiator excluded) to react to participate, needing at least 2 participants to proceed, any less and the command will be cancelled. Gives cookies as rewards. The more the participants, the more the rewards. The rewards will be given based on the amount of kills a participant has, equating to 1 cookie per kill. Note that the chances to earn a kill is completely random and unaffected by any variable. Coin Rain ' ☀U+1F64C To trigger, buy a ''Coin Trumpet in the Epic Shop at the cost of 5 Epic Coins and use the trumpet. Gives coins as rewards. Requires the players to react to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. '''Epic Tree To trigger, buy an Epic Seed in the Epic Shop at the cost of 10 Epic Coins and use the Epic Seed. Gives wooden logs as rewards. Requires the players to type Chop to participate, the more participants there are the more rewards there will be, capping at 20 participants. Do note that the Height of the Epic Tree also plays a part in the amount of wooden logs the event gives. Miniboss To trigger, use the command rpg miniboss. Requires players (the initiator excluded) to react to participate as helpers. Miniboss fights start with 25~40% base winning chance for the player, increasing by 5% for each helper, capping with 10 helpers. Gives a lot of coins based on the initiator's max area to them, with a 2.5% chance to also increase their level by 1. Gives 5% coins of the initiator's rewards to each helper, the helpers reward capping at 5000 coins each. Seasonal Events Seasonal events are time-limited events lasting for a certain period and will not appear again for a time. Easter Event This event was made to commemorate Easter and lasted from April 21, 2019 00:07 to April 24, 2019 03:23 UCT+0 In this event, there is a small chance for an easter egg to drop during hunts. These eggs can then be used to redeem items in the egg shop, used as a life potion with egg eat, and can be gambled for more eggs with egg slots. Egg Shop Products: 2 Eggs - Resets the cooldown of the hunt command 10 Eggs - Resets the cooldown of the adventure command 50 Eggs - +1 Max HP, Permanent 100 Eggs - +1 Attack, Permanent 120 Eggs - +1 Def, Permanent 1000 Eggs - Unlocks the Title: Eggspert